Memories in the rain
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: Nuevamente es 17 de Junio, La familia Kurosaki con la compañia de Rukia va a visitar la tumba de Masaki, ese mismo dia, Ichigo y Rukia abren sus corazones el uno al otro sobre su pasado. Ligero Iciruki n.n


**Hola! Vengo con este one-shot que quería subir el 17 de junio, pero por cuestiones de la escuela y de salud no pude D: me inspire en la canción Memories in the rain que canta Ichigo junto con Rukia, es una linda canción, se las recomiendo n.n, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia :D**

**Bleach no me pertenece, los personajes y nombres son propiedad de Kubo Tite, fanfic hecho con propósito de entretenimiento**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories in the rain<strong>_

17 de Junio, de nuevo había llegado ese día, que a Ichigo lo hacía sentir una basura, aunque a diferencia de otros años, esta vez no se sentía tan solo. Una joven pelinegra estaba a su lado, y él no podía pedir más, un año atrás Rukia le concedió sus poderes dándole la oportunidad de luchar por el honor de su madre, aunque sin éxito, el Hollow que la había asesinado, Gran Fisher, había escapado y eso solo lo había dejado con deseos de volverse más fuerte y derrotarlo. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día, fue el mismo en el que se enteró que no había sido del todo su culpa que su madre muriera, quizás solo un evento desafortunado, pero el apoyo de Rukia había sido fundamental pese a que ella no sabía del todo la historia, solo que Kurosaki Mazaki fue asesinada por un Hollow y su hijo mayor se sentía culpable.

-Hay, fresita ¿a qué hora piensas moverte?-una voz llamó su atención pero ¿no podía ser de manera más agradable?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-y para variar la poca paciencia de Ichigo salía a relucir

-Tu padre y tus hermanas no están esperando desde hace un rato

-Ah… enseguida bajo-contestó el con indiferencia, se acababa de decir, ese mismo día le contaría toda la historia a Rukia, era lo menos que podía hacer, ella nunca le presiono ni mucho menos.

-Está bien… te espero abajo-concluyo la Shinigami y se retiró. El silencio inundó la habitación del peli naranja, aunque la paz no duró mucho, el padre de los Kurosaki hizo su aparición.

-GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!-Isshin irrumpió en la habitación con una patada voladora, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada por su hijo haciendo que el pelinegro aterrizara en el suelo-¡Oh! ¡Bueno reflejos, Ichigo, no hay duda que has mejorado!

-Viejo demente ¡¿Cuándo será el día en que me saludes sin un intento de homicidio?-le preguntó Ichigo tomando por el cuello de su camisa a su padre.

-Oh, vamos, esto no es tan malo, además, ya es hora de irnos-continuó Isshin sin preocupación

-Sí, si ya se…-diciendo esto, el Shinigami soltó a su padre y salió de su cuarto hacia las escaleras con su progenitor tras él.

-Es un día especial, después de todo Rukia-chan irá con nosotros, oh sí, estoy tan feliz-terminó el Kurosaki mayor dando un pequeño salto al final de las escaleras-¡Oh, Rukia-chan! ¡Estoy tan feliz que nos acompañes!-gritó saltando hacía Rukia ante la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha, pero un puño se lo impidió.

-¡Basta ya, maldito viejo verde!-dijo Ichigo delante de Rukia, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Nadie sabía, pero lo volvía loco pensar que su padre se le acercara así a su amiga.

-Oí! Ichigo, si te molesta que me acerque a Rukia-chan solo debes decírmelo, no hay por qué golpearme

-Es que hablar contigo no funciona-dijo Ichigo con una venita en su frente ¿acaso su papá estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo?

-Si… quizá… ¡Pero es que Rukia-chan es tan adorable!-contestó con la nueva intención de abrazar a la morena, pero esta vez fue Karin quien se lo impidió

-Ya basta, trata de respetar la memoria de mamá solo por hoy-dijo la gemela aplastando más la cara de su padre contra el suelo.

-Ya dejen de pelear y vámonos-dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

Había otra sonrisa en esa casa, y era la de Rukia, ella veía muy contenta la escena, la hacían sentirse como si fuera de la familia, poco convencional cabe destacar, pero una familia.

-Bien, vámonos o se hará tarde, no es agradable subir esa colina con tanto calor-mencionó Ichigo sacando a Rukia de sus pensamientos.

En pleno Junio el calor era demasiado, pero eso no impediría que la familia Kurosaki asistiera a su cita anual. El viaje en el auto no fue largo, pero si un poco incómodo, Rukia iba leyendo un manga, Ichigo iba de brazos cruzas y su ceño más fruncido contando hasta un millón tratando de controlarse y no ocasionar un accidente, Yuzu iba haciendo inventario para cerciorarse de que no había olvidado nada del almuerzo, e Isshin iba tratando de hacerles cantar una canción tonta (el motivo del enojo de Ichigo) mientras Karin inútilmente trataba de callarlo. Po fin llegaron y todos los jóvenes salieron prácticamente corriendo del auto para evitar que Isshin hiciera de las suyas.

-Recuerda, no digas nada que provoque a papá a hacer una ridiculez-le dijo Karin a su gemela, ya habían caminado un rato y a ella se le hacía raro que su padre no se hubiese aparecido.

-Ah, es que es imposible no decir algo, esto es demasiado agotador-decía jadeante mientras buscaba con la mirada a su padre recordando como hace un año le alzo la falda para ver su ropa interior.

-¿Falta demasiado?-preguntó Rukia impaciente, la última vez que estuvo ahí no tuvo la oportunidad de visitar el sepulcro de la madre de Ichigo.

-No, no falta mucho-le respondió el peli naranja-Será mejor que sigamos-diciendo esto se acercó a Yuzu y se inclinó a ella dándole la espalda-Vamos, yo te llevo

-Gracias, Ichi-nii-Yuzu le respondió feliz, le encantaba esa forma de ser de su hermano mayor.

Las dos muchachas y el joven caminaban, mientras Yuzu descansaba en la espalda de su hermano, Rukia cargaba la mochila de Yuzu donde ella llevaba el almuerzo, siempre junto a Ichigo, Karin iba a adelante. Iban en silencio, pero no uno incomodo; caro que esa paz siempre podía ser interrumpida.

-¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Podemos llegar!-los 3 hijos Kurosaki y Rukia vieron como un rayo rojinegro pasaba junto a ellos, pero inmediatamente volvió sus pasos posándose junto a Ichigo, Isshin empezó a jalar a Yuzu-¡Vamos hija! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes lograrlo!-jalaba con más fuerza a su hija mientras que ella se aferraba al cuello de su hermano quien ya estaba azul por la falta de aire, en un momento Isshin no pudo con la fuerza de su hija haciendo que los implicados salieran disparados; el Kurosaki mayor cayó sobre su espalda y su hijo, boca bajo sirviendo de colchón para su hermana menor.

-¿Estás bien, Ichigo?-preguntó Rukia inocentemente, ella olímpicamente aguantaba la risa

-Juro que un día lo mataré-dijo el peli naranja con su rostro contra el suelo

-Creo que desde aquí puedo sola, Ichi-nii…

-Ah, Yuzu, ya llegamos-le dijo Karin posando su mano sobre el hombro de su gemela, estaban a unos metros de la tumba de su madre-Ven, vamos-continua mientras la tomaba de la mano mientras se alejaban de los Shinigamis

-Todo ha sido muy divertido ¿eh Ichigo?-le dijo Rukia a Ichigo ya que las gemelas estaban lejos

-Ja, eso crees tú-era la mitad del día y ya quería mandar todo al demonio, pero pues Rukia no tenía la culpa de nada-al parecer mi familia está bastante contenta de que vinieras, te consideran de la familia

-Sí, son una gran familia-le respondió la morena viéndolo fijamente, ambos se sonrieron y nuevamente en el mundo solo quedaban ellos

-ICHIGO!-si, Isshin Kurosaki volvía a aparecer

-… ¿Por qué no vas con Yuzu y Karin? Te alcanzo en un momento-le dijo Ichigo a Rukia acercándose a su padre

-Claro-la Shinigami se alejó mientras que a sus espaldas, salía una nube de polvo de la cual se oían gritos y golpes. Camino unos metros y quedo cerca de las gemelas pudiendo escuchar lo que ellas decían.

-Hola Oka-san, ¿Cómo estás?-Karin se quedó pensando un momento-siempre salgo con esa pregunta, debo estar aburriéndote

-Jajá-Yuzu rio un poco, este año no lloraba debido a lo que quería contarle a su madre-¿Sabes Oka-san? En casa tenemos a Rukia-chan, una amiga de Ichi-nii, está viviendo con nosotros-Rukia se sorprendió al ser mencionada y siguió escuchando-al parecer ya se conocían un poco antes de que se mudara con nosotros, Ichi-nii tenía una mirada distinta y estoy segura que es por Rukia-chan.

-Si, por eso estamos contentas de tenerla en casa, además de que la consideramos nuestra hermana mayor, es muy agradable, además de que admiro su paciencia, ha logrado soportar a papá-dijo Karin con cara de fastidio.

-Pero lo más importante, es que Ichi-nii está feliz-repitió Yuzu con una sonrisa, Rukia se había recargado en un árbol, estaba feliz porque se sentía parte de una familia que la hacían sentir humana, viva y todo gracias a un peli naranja enojón.

-¡Mazaki! ¡Nuestro hijo es un mal agradecido!-Isshin corrió a la tumba de su esposa llorando a goa gorda.

-¡Maldito viejo! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?-Ichigo corría tras él, su padre había colmado la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¡Aaaah!-Yuzu corrió presa del pánico al ver a su papá, quien tenía un ojo morado e hinchado y le hacían falta unos cuantos dientes.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya basta!-Karin corrió tras ellos, Ichigo se detuvo… quizás tardarían un poco. El peli naranja suspiró, se había detenido sobre la tumba de su madre.

-Enserio, Oka-chan… ¿cómo fue que te enamoraste de él?... en fin, en casa haces falta, aunque… ya no me es tan difícil sonreír-dijo arrodillado frente al sepulcro, tenía que decirlo, ya no llovía en su interior.

-Buenas tardes, Kurosaki-sama-la voz de Rukia lo había sorprendido-¿Sabe? Su hijo es un tanto cabezota, pero así es agradable.

-Enana, ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?-el Shinigami vio a su amiga con su típico ceño fruncido

-Vine a acompañarlos ¿no? Es justo que también le de mis saludos a tu madre-le respondió Rukia arrodillándose junto a él.

-Ah sí…-Ichigo miro al cielo, como buscando el apoyo para empezar la conversación que él quería entablar con la morena-hace un año que estuvimos aquí, no tenías poderes

-Ah, cállate, es algo que no me gustaría recodar… me sentía tan inútil…-dijo Rukia con una mirada de pesadez, esos tiempos le agradaban porque fue así que conoció a Ichigo, pero el recordar que no tenía poderes… no era de su total agrado.

-Ja, ojala fuera tan fácil olvidar…

-Lo se… y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes en esta ocasión?-le pregunto Rukia con curiosidad, eso lo tomo por sorpresa, después de todo el quería empezar esa conversación.

-Uhm… pues…-¿Cómo responder? ¿Qué sentía? Bueno, algo era cierto, no era lo mismo que años anteriores-Pues… supongo que no siento tanta culpa, aunque… no pude derrotar a ese Hollow.

-Bueno, en ese momento tus habilidades como Shinigami no eran muchas, pero ahora eres más fuerte, seguro lo vencerías sin necesidad de tu Bankai-le dijo la pequeña muchacha con una sonrisa reconfortante, esas que siempre le subían el ánimo. Aunque Rukia no puedo evitar recordar ese día hace un año, en que Ichigo se enfrentó a Gran Fisher y casi muere por una herida en el pecho.

-Por cierto...-Ichigo llamo para tener la atención de Rukia-aún no he olvidado las palabras que me dijiste esa vez, Rukia lo miro confundida para luego hacer memoria

***FLASHBACK***

_-¿Qué? ¿No vas a preguntar nada?-pregunto Ichigo mientras corrían por las escaleras del cementerio buscando a Karin_

_-Es tu problema-le respondió Rukia con seguridad-tu problemas es un dolor muy profundo, no tengo ningún derecho a saber, aun no sé cómo entrar a lo profundo de tu corazón si mancharme, así que esperaré-continuaba con esa seguridad tan de ella-cuando quieras hablar, cuando sientas que es momento, habla conmigo-termino con una sonrisa-mientras tanto esperaré_

_-Está bien-dijo Ichigo con una leve sonrisa, él estaba seguro que Rukia sería la persona que siempre lo comprendería, no importaba que_

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Oh eso…-dijo Rukia con una mirada ingenua, ella lo recordaba, pero no sabía a qué venia eso, quizá la nostalgia del momento

-Si-Ichigo volvió a mirar el cielo-estoy listo, será mejor que te pongas cómoda por que será una historia un poco larga

-Ichigo… ¿estás seguro? Si no quieres contarme no lo hagas, yo seguiré esperando…

-No Rukia, estoy seguro que quiero contarte…-la Shinigami lo miro con paciencia, no iba a presionarlo, él se tomó su tiempo para prepararse, estaba decidido, pero nadie había dicho que fuera fácil-Veras, hace tiempo yo era una niño muy sonriente-Rukia lo miro sorprendida, Ichigo sonriente… debe ser una broma-si enana, aunque me veas así, no siempre fui de esta manera, pero es que había una razón… mi Oka-chan, ella era la que me daba esa felicidad, era como si… todo a su alrededor estuviera bien, después de todo ella tenía siempre esa linda sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad es que además de sonriente, yo era muy llorón-apretó los puños tragándose su orgullo, aunque Rukia era la única que lo conocía bien en sus momentos de debilidad, le costaba admitir la verdad de su pasado-recuerdo que cuando Tatsuki me golpeaba en las clases de karate yo siempre salía llorando del salón, hasta que veía a mi Oka-chan y esa estúpida sonrisa volvía a mi rostro. La verdad es que mi familia giraba en torno a ella, era el centro de nuestro mundo y era la única que podía mantener a Papá controlado.

-Ichigo…-Rukia susurro el nombre de su amigo, quizás con el deseo de darle ánimos.

-Hace 7 años*, por la tarde cuando mi mamá fue a recogerme a mi clase de Karate, llovía mucho así que en el camino una camioneta paso mojándome y mi mamá limpio mi rostro con cariño-Ichigo sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo y Rukia también lo hizo-pero después al seguir caminando, vi a una niña cerca del caudal del rio, estaba muy crecido además de que la corriente era fuerte, esa niña tenía intención de saltar, yo solté la mano de mi madre para ir a salvar a esa niña-Ichigo apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con furia acumulada contra sí mismo-yo no distinguía a los vivos de lo muertos en ese entonces, para mí era importante proteger a toda la gente que lo necesitara, así que me lance por la niña, a lo lejos escuche a mi madre gritándome que no lo hiciera, cuando casi alcanzo a la niña todo se puso negro… cuando desperté, mi madre estaba sobre mi cubierta de sangre, no sabía que había pasado… solo que había sido mi culpa, yo adoraba a mi madre, mis hermanas y mi padre también la adoraban y yo la aparte de su lado-se detuvo cuando sintió el dedo de Rukia sobre su mejilla, no se dio cuenta pero empezó a llorar y ella secaba sus lágrimas.

-Ichigo tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tu madre solo quería protegerte, como cualquier madre lo haría con sus hijos, y estoy segura que a ella no le gustaría verte así y sintiéndote de esa manera, después de todo, ella te salvo para que crecieras y fueras feliz.

-Rukia…

-Sé que no es fácil olvidar, pero si se puede superar, hazte más fuerte y supéralo para que puedas ser feliz al lado de las demás personas que amas-le dijo la morena con una sonrisa, aunque un brillo en sus ojos la delató.

-A ti también algo te pasa ¿verdad, Rukia?-pregunto Ichigo acercándose un poco más a la morena-¿Podrías contármelo?

Rukia lo miro por un momento, comentarle ese detalle tan oscuro de su pasado ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer debido a que le contó la historia de su madre y como él se sentía ante eso.

-Está bien-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos de manera un poco altanera-Como bien sabes, yo crecí en uno de los distritos más pobres del Rukongai, y posteriormente fui adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, claro que cuando salí sin graduarme de la academia de Shinigamis y también entre al tercer escuadrón, todos hablaban de mi a mi espaldas, o inclusive frente a mí para que pudiera escucharlos, caminar en los pasillos era una tortura-Rukia hablaba de eso mirando hacia abajo con un sonrisa triste en su rostro, le dolía, mientras que Ichigo apretó sus puños con enojo, ¿Qué se creían esos tontos?-cuando llegué al decimotercer escuadrón, conocí a un miembro de la familia Shiba quien era el teniente en ese entonces, Kaien-dono, fue la primera persona que no me trato como una miembro de la familia Kuchiki, sino como un subordinado más, de hecho… se parecía mucho a ti-Ichigo gruño inconforme, no le gustaban las comparaciones-él fue quien me enseño todo lo que se, las técnicas, mi Shikai, era un gran superior, él estaba casado con Miyako-dono, la tercera en rango en escuadrón 13, podría decir que hasta la envidiaba, ella era muy habilidosa y hermosa, yo quería ser como ella-Rukia se detuvo un momento para dar un suspiro profundo-Un día un Hollow ataco a un equipo del escuadrón 13, entre ellos iba Miyako-dono para supervisar la misión murió en batalla junto con los otros. Ukitake-taichou quería tomarse unos días para planear otro ataque, pero Kaien-dono no quería esperar, después de todo, habían asesinado a su esposa, quiso luchar solo y Ukitake-taichou estuvo de acuerdo, en un momento de la batalla con el Hollow, la espada de Kaien-dono se hizo pedazos, estaba indefenso, quise ir a ayudarlo pero mi capitán no me dejó, diciendo que si intervenía iba a herir el orgullo por más que pensara que su decisión era estúpida.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Pues… el Hollow uso una habilidad especial que le permitió entrar en el cuerpo de Kaien-dono, quizá empezaba a devorar su alma, no sé, solo… sé que sentí mucho miedo. La verdad es que me quede petrificada, sino hubiese sido por Ukitake-taichou yo no estaría contándote esto, él me ordenó que escapara y aunque le hice caso volví mis pasos para luchar por la vida de Kaien-dono… yo… lo asesiné por el miedo a morir.

-Rukia… pero si… pero si me dices que el Hollow tomó posesión de su cuerpo, significaba que ese ya no era el Kaien-dono que conocías, era el Hollow en el cuerpo de tu teniente, hiciste lo correcto.

Rukia le sonrió a Ichigo para después continuar-Si, creo que si, por que después de eso, Kaien-dono nos dio las gracias a Ukitake-taichou y a mí, aunque yo no entendí por qué... y creo que seguiré sin comprenderlo

-Muchas gracias por contarme esto Rukia, me da gusto que me tengas la confianza para contarme algo así-le dijo el peli naranja a Rukia tomando su mano, se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Quizá uno tenía una historia triste a su manera, quizás cada uno lo había afrontado de manera distinta, pero en cierto modo eso los había unido más.

-Después de esto, los 17 de Junio ya no me parecerán tan desagradables-dijo un Ichigo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano a su compañera para ayudarla

-¿Aunque haya Hollow, fresita?

-Ah... no empieces, en fin, vamos a ver que hacen mi papá y mis hermanas

-Si-respondió Rukia cuando vio que Ichigo empezaba a caminar, de pronto sintió una brisa tranquila a su alrededor, y que se dirigía después a Ichigo, ella solo sonrió-No se preocupe, Kurosaki-sama, yo cuidaré de él-diciendo esto corrió a alcanzar a su compañero Shinigami, después de este día, los 17 de junio jamás serian iguales para ambos.


End file.
